1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing the throat portion of a racket, such as tennis racket, squash racket and badminton racket, which is particularly made of metal materials including steel, aluminum, titanium etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tennis racket, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a frame 10 having an approximately oval-shaped or ovaloid head portion terminating in a pair of closely spaced sloping extensions forming a throat portion 12 of the racket. A separate throat piece or yoke 20 is disposed to the inner sides of the sloping frame extensions at the throat portion 12. The oval-shaped portion 10 of the frame, including a head portion and the yoke defines a striking area or playing face of the racket which is comprised of main or long strings and cross or short strings, both being in tightly stretched state. The sloping frame extensions are coupled side by side in one body with each other to form a handle or shaft portion 14 of the racket, the end portion of which is encased by a grip portion.
For a tennis racket which is made of metal materials, as shown in FIG. 5, the yoke 40 is preformed separately and is fixed to the inner sides of the sloping frame extensions at the throat portion 12 of the racket by such as screws 42 and by adhesive materials. After long term of using, the yoke 40 is apt to become loose and is apt to be separated from the frame 10.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional metal rackets.